Mami's death: other story
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Yes, Mami's death. But what if this death has a fault from anothers? Find out on this story... and a so-hilarious but not hilarious behind Mami's death theory


What a For Want a Nail story …

…

 _For want of a nail the shoe was lost.  
For want of a shoe the horse was lost.  
For want of a horse the rider was lost.  
For want of a rider the message was lost.  
For want of a message the battle was lost.  
For want of a battle the kingdom was lost.  
And all for the want of a horseshoe nail._

…

* * *

#####

United States

"Here's special delivery!"

Yup. But inside a house, there was an intense fighting. That fighting between … Tom and Jerry! The Russian blue and the brown mice.

They were fighting, but the words " _Special delivery!_ " quickly stopped Tom. Tom looked on and on outside. He just wondered why. He looked on and on and on. He went outside, while Spike was sleeping.

Tom opened the door, walked into the wise grass field. He came, he saw, he looked and …

Oh boy! This box was a chocolate-free prize box. There was an ongoing prize: who discover a magic girl chocolate would become a winner! Tom was hungry, so he decided to take in. Both, in secret.

Jerry just realized Tom was doing something, this was much more like …

Oh wait! Jerry knew on something he needed to do. And they found that, his chance had finally come. As this was coming closer, he decided to involve on and on …

…

At the refrigerator, Tom was so happy! He found a magical girl! Tom Cat was in his willing! He was enjoying what it should be, a great chunk of party! He found a magical girl! She wore all yellow, she had yellow hair. And Tom was so happy too! Party time!

Jerry found that Tom was seriously happy, so Jerry wanted to use Tom's careless move, to make sure Tom would not find out. He aimed to the magical girl chocolate. He ran into the box, and tried to grab the magical girl away. Surprisingly, Tom's dancing right foot had kicked Jerry away. Ouch!

Jerry attempted to seize the chocolate when Tom put it into the refrigerator. Jerry opened it and tried to jump in. But this time, Jerry was …

It was so slippery and he fell out. Tom obviously might have trapped Jerry.

Again, Jerry arrived, but when he tried to do, the trap bit his nail!

That was suck indeed!

That's why Jerry wasn't pleased with.

Jerry and Tuffy sought to resolve this cure. Tuffy suggested he would do the last. Jerry agreed and told Tuffy to be quick. Tuffy and Jerry took out of job. Tuffy got a fishing-rod, with Jerry tied on the wire. Jerry soon realized that Tom pushed some boogey traps in the refrigerator, to fend off Jerry.

Jerry drove himself to grab the chocolate for the first time. Failed!

For the second time. Failed!

Oh no! Tom was waking up! They must be fast. Jerry this time pushed all power, and drove him into the refrigerator and …

…

It worked! Jerry grabbed the cute chocolate magical girl! Tuffy tried to take him out, but eventually, Tom found that Tuffy and Jerry were stealing …

AH! Tom ran. Tuffy had no choice, he had to throw the wire away. Ironically, the wire was cut because of too much pressure and Jerry flew out. He was grabbing the girl! Tom was too scared, he tried to take away. It was there. It was there! A chance! Like a baseball player!

Tom went close and he was opting to …

…

…

Yes! Tom caught both Jerry and the chocolate, after he jumped and lied on the ground with his back appeared. But the chocolate was so slippery. Tom, he could not hold and …

It fell. Tom used his tongue to catch the chocolate. And then, the chocolate fell to his mouth, instead. But at least, it was still on his hand, while Tom still held Jerry. Tom was, at least, fine. Except this time his mouth was biting the head of the chocolate magical girl.

Thomas wondered why, so he threw Jerry away. Jerry Mouse was thrown and he was yelling. But he was falling to …

… uh oh!

Tom carefully took his chocolate, but when his mouth was just slipping the chocolate's body out, but not the head, Jerry had fallen into …

…

…

…

"BANG!"

"Crack!"

Tom was hurt. He touched on his head, feeling like being bang out. He tried to figure the reason why, but when he looked down, it was …

…

The magical girl was …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tom was shocked. The chocolate prize, went … headless! Tom wasn't pleased because of it. Soon, he just looked out and he knew what happened. Jerry and Tuffy were trying to stand up after this, but for Tom, he …

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU …"

Tom screamed as he grabbed the broom and attacked Jerry and Tuffy. Entire of the house became battlefield, as Tom could not accept that, his beloved prize, was destroyed by Jerry and Tuffy …

…

#####

 _On the same time …_

Ironically, Mami Tomoe faced Charlotte and Charlotte bit her. It came right on the time Tom was slipping the chocolate. Why?

This chocolate girl was actually Mami Tomoe – the prize Tom Cat had haunted for months. When he grabbed it, he wanted to keep it safe. But rare knew this chocolate had a lot of mysterious link!

When Charlotte began to kill Mami, Tom had tried to take Mami the chocolate. But just because of Jerry, Jerry bang to Tom's head, Tom's mouth had bitten the head of chocolate Mami! It quite happened on the same time, Charlotte bit Mami's head. Eventually, Mami turned back into her schooling costume, but she didn't act anymore.

Her body slowly fell down …

…

Right on the same time Tom bit the head of chocolate Mami, Charlotte had bitten Mami's. And when Mami fell, all her body, with the exception of … her head, fell down. It was light, but painful.

Who know? If Tom actually hadn't had push too much efforts, and Jerry hadn't wanted to take this, Mami might have been …

And now Tom was still fighting Jerry because of this. Damn mystery!


End file.
